Haunted
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: AU YAOI GinjôIchigo, AizenIchigo: Ichigo wonders. He wants to know, to understand. He watches again and again a trial. He can't stop watching it and is obsessed with it.
1. Prologue: Old Memories

**Tite Kubo** is the awesome creator of the amazing characters used here. I'd like to thank him because he lets us use his characters for any fanworks...

**Pairings:** Ginjô x Ichigo, Aizen x Ichigo.

**Genres:** Alternative Universe, Romance, Angst

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Yaoi, slash, violence, blood.

Deep thanks to **SakaSandora** who has kindly accepted to beta that story because I'm not a native English-speaking person.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Old Memories<strong>

Ichigo watched that trial once again, he couldn't help himself. He just had to watch it every time he was around the TV screen as he still didn't believe it. He let his fingers wander over his face trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming as he watched that trial. Even though it was painful to watch, he enjoyed watching it. He knew he was making himself suffer, but he wanted that suffering.

He watched once again that scene and he noticed new details, new faces. He sighed as he saw that stupid trial running once more. He watched every gesture carefully, listened to every speech and every spoken word. He closed his eyes slightly to be sure he understood them as if they were part of his instincts.

He listened once again the prosecutor's low and dry tone and Ichigo grew to hate that man once again. He despised Yamamoto Genryûsai even more than before. That man had ordered so many people to be sent to jail without thinking of the other people's wishes and desires. That man didn't listen to the advocates at all, he sent away all these people without a second thought.

Ichigo knew Yamamoto was the best prosecutor they got, and had been for years, he was perfect for that role. He didn't let his feelings show during the trials even though he had a natural sense of justice. That man knew how to apply laws differently in trials. Ichigo tried once to challenge him in that area, Yamamoto jerked Ichigo out of his office right after and Ichigo got a new reputation as a law breaker.

In all honesty, Ichigo didn't care about his reputation, that wasn't the most important thing in life after all. He preferred his family and his friend's opinions more than anything else. Even though he didn't pay attention to his reputation, he disliked it when people wanted to start trouble with his loved ones. Everyone admired that special trait and no one dared to threaten the redhead's loved ones.

Ichigo focused on the screen and watched, again, the man who stood in front of the judge. The trial revolved around that man. He threatened lives, Ichigo frowned at that accusation. He knew there was something wrong with it. Ichigo couldn't believe Yamamoto allowed such a decision to be made. It was completely unfair, although he did understand Yamamoto's decision.

In the end, it was over. They did everything to make fall Aizen from his throne. He sighed slightly because he knew he couldn't do anything more for his former foe. Foe... He hated that word, he preferred to say friend, even in that case. He knew it was the right word. He looked at the window and only then did he see how late it was.

He watched the half-hidden moon in the sky, one he associated to that almost defeat. He hated Aizen for what he did to these people, even though he wished to understand him more. He hated compassion, that was a sign of weakness! He stood, turning off the T.V. only to remember that day.

He listened to every witness who saw Aizen in his darkest side; it was such a painful task for him. He preferred to deal with other issues, such as family issues, yet with Aizen, it was something else. Aizen was a famous CEO, he owned a good part of the country and he knew, thanks to Aizen's reputation, he would pay that back in full.

He clenched his fingers over the pillow he held and stood to wait for his lover. He knew he shouldn't make him wait any longer. Ichigo smiled, he had gotten the immense fortune to meet someone such as him. That person helped him to build himself up and he helped Ichigo to feel better after Aizen's case. That case was hard to bear and he was glad it was over for everyone – and for him.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else – something happy. He thought a lot about his encounter with his lover, such a pleasant memory! He laughed softly when he remembered his surprise to see someone like that in town; he should go to those other areas more often. He had to meet some drug dealer to get information about another case when he had met his lover instead.

His lover helped him out a lot in regards to looking for the information he needed and Ichigo smiled when he remembered the night when his lover saved him from death. For once he could rest on a kind shoulder. He let minutes pass in order to be able to appreciate the pleasure of patience, because he knew patience was needed to appreciate fully some presents.

He almost jumped when he heard someone crack the door open. He breathed out a sigh, allowing the slight tension running through his body to leave. He didn't need to turn around to know who was behind him; his lover was always here at this time. He didn't like to be late even though his job was quite exhausting. Ichigo felt his lover's breathe on his shoulder and felt soft kisses over his neck.

Ichigo turned to feel his lover's strong chest and allowed himself to be embraced by him.

-Nice to see you again Ginjô, I've missed you.

Ginjô smiled softly and he stepped back just to watch Ichigo's face. He didn't show any sign of pain or regrets… good. For once he was able to face what happened two years ago. He smiled softly and kissed Ichigo once again, his lips were so soft and Ginjô enjoyed kissing them. He pulled Ichigo closer to himself to appreciate his presence fully; he needed him just as much as Ichigo needed to feel Ginjô's presence.

They cared a lot for each other even though Ichigo needed more than pity; he was a strong man after all. He allowed himself to be lead in Ginjô's arms though; he needed him to feel his incredible presence. He needed him inside of his body once again.

They started moving against each other and Ichigo felt the need to do this in a bed, yet his desire was stronger than his will power. Ginjô set Ichigo on the sofa and even though he preferred to do so in bed, it was too late. Ginjô was already on top of Ichigo so he couldn't stop what his lover had started.

He sighed when Ginjô pressed their lips together, and tried to fully and truly enjoy his presence. He savored the thought of what Ginjô will do to him very soon; he enjoyed the sex, especially with him. No one could say no to this. Ginjô removed all of Ichigo's clothes and he put himself on his lover's body, he bit his lover's neck slightly and the other man groaned at his pressure on his skin.

He let the man lead in their romp time as he felt shameless fingers entering his hot body. He closed his eyes and savored all the sensations Ginjô sent him from inside his body. He gasped softly when Ginjô used something else to penetrate his thin body. Ginjô thrust several times into the small hole, more and more, and then Ichigo came. He fell on the small couch with pleasure.

-Already tired I see, Ginjô said slyly. You are a poor lover in bed.

Ichigo looked at his lover with fake anger...

-You are such a rough guy in bed...

Ginjô smiled and laughed softly.

-You need some training... in bed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes with a fake displeasure.

-You're a rough coach, love.

Ginjô pressed his lips on his lover's torso with an evil grin.

-Of course, I am.

He started licking his lover's nipples to lead his hot tongue inside his lover's belly. Said loved one groaned once again even though he was tired because of their previous session. Ginjô looked at him with a slick smile, Ichigo indeed needed some training. He laughed over his lover's skin and said loved one moaned.

-Ginjô, I work tomorrow.

The strong and well-built man watched Ichigo casually. He would pay for that sentence.

-Well, I'm sure you may be enduring in bed

Ichigo looked at Ginjô with fake fear and tried to escape the other man's embrace. He fell on the floor where Ginjô swiftly caught him. He did not lose any single moment of their exchange.

-What will you do... coach?

Ginjô took a look at the youngster on the floor who watched him with fake fear and he could guess at the strong desire ruling Ichigo's whole body.

-You'll see, love.

They had sex once more. Then Ichigo came once again and he fell asleep on the floor. Ginjô grabbed their clothes and lifting Ichigo's body up bridal style, looked down to see his face. He frowned slightly when he saw shadows under Ichigo's eyes. He closed his own eyes; he could see that Ichigo had watched that bloody trial again. Obviously He couldn't help himself. Ginjô swore he would burn that DVD very soon.

-You will become mad one day; I seriously think you will, do you know that?

He put Ichigo in their bed and he laid himself close to him, to be sure he wouldn't feel alone tonight. Ichigo thought of that trial far too much for his own sake. He clenched his fists with anger and fear; he would lose his Ichigo one of these days. A sudden thought came to him, should he tell someone close to Ichigo what had happened to him? He didn't know what to do at all and needed time to make sure his decision was the right one.

He let an arm fall over his eyes in order to sleep in a better way. Night was a nice time to think of some severe issues. He could feel Ichigo's thin body trying to know where his lover's was. Ginjô put an arm around Ichigo to make sure he knew he wasn't alone and God knew he needed the company. Ichigo had felt alone since a long time ago.

Ginjô wanted to be sure Ichigo was safe...

* * *

><p>Do you like the prologue? Please let me know thanks to a <strong>review<strong>.

Bye! :)


	2. Chapter I: New Doubts

**Tite Kubo** is the awesome creator of the amazing characters used here. I'd like to thank him because he lets us use his characters for any fanworks...

**Pairings:** Slight Ginjô x Ichigo and Urahara x Yoruichi.

**Warning:** Allusions to death.

Deep thanks to **SakaSandora** who has accepted to **beta** that story.

Deep thanks for the **reviews**, favorites and alerts.

For the moment, I need to set up some things... So it's calm.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: New Doubts<strong>

Ichigo listened once again to the old woman in front of him. He was supposed to investigate another crime lord that ruled over the city, the former lord being Aizen. He bore through her tears and accusations; apparently she couldn't help herself from crying because of the way she had been treated. She wanted to tell the young man how much she suffered, through beatings, and how hard it was to live under that man's orders.

She let her emotions get out of her body and soul, she wanted peace and she hoped to get peace thanks to the young redhead man that sat in front of her. She believed investigators could help everyone and Ichigo felt himself obligated towards the old woman. He wished to help everyone coming in his small office.

- Could you repeat your story, Ma'am? Ichigo asked. I'll register all your testimony.

The small woman smiled softly, despite her tears, repeated exactly word for word all of her testimony. She wanted to be clear and sure that horrible man would be sent to jail soon even though she couldn't know that Ichigo had worked a whole year to gather enough information about the man. She even told him some names she heard in the crime lord's office and she wished these people would be punished too.

- I want to add, they wanted to gather enough drugs and weapons to take over the city.

Ichigo frowned and watched the old woman and listened carefully the next part of their conversation. That was new information and he wasn't supposed to miss any part of her speech. It seemed to be very important and he had to listen her.

- Could you add any other information? Ichigo asked her.

The old woman seemed to fear what she told the young man, it was like she wasn't supposed to tell him anything about that plan. She looked like she wished to leave directly after saying that sentence and Ichigo wished to hear more, even though she couldn't tell him anymore. He had to let her leave and he promised himself to ask her more the next time they would talk.

He opened the door for her as she seemed too preoccupied about her future and Ichigo understood her perfectly. Every time they met, she told him all she knew. She was precious for him and he started liking her more than he should, that old woman was like a grandmother for him. He lost his own family because of a crime lord and was an orphan. He fought every criminal because of that murderer that he couldn't forgive and forget.

- Good bye, Ma'am. Ichigo said absently.

He wished to tell the man how much he hated him and wished to kill him even though he knew revenge wasn't the sanest way to defeat a criminal. He would also be sent in jail and he didn't want to face his adoptive father who was his teacher at police school. He loved the man despite his changing moods and he knew his adoptive father (and superior) wouldn't appreciate it at all.

He helped the woman walk all the way outside and into his car to drive her to her home. He knew she didn't get the chance to attend driving lessons and she had to call a cab to be able to reach Ichigo's office. He let her climb in his own car because he wouldn't call a cab at this time - because drivers could be corrupted - to send her to her home. Plus he knew she wasn't safe anymore because she gave him so much information. He preferred to protect her all the way. It was his duty after all.

They didn't talk at all and the old lady seemed rather displeased to be seen at the young man's side yet she knew she didn't have the choice at all. She knew she might be killed because she was with him and she didn't want to die. She wanted to see her grandchildren growing up and playing with her. She also wanted to celebrate Christmas with them.

- Thank you young man.

Ichigo decided to buy her some items to be sure the old woman's cover wouldn't be ruined because of him. Going to a shop was a good excuse for them to tell others she needed help even though people might say she had her children for such things.

- We might tell them there is a new organization which helps old people, you don't mind? Ichigo asked.

The old lady seemed pleased to hear such a good excuse and she let a short breathe run out of her body. She would sleep better that night knowing she had an excuse to be seen in his presence. She didn't want her family to cry over her dead body.

- That would be quite nice. An old woman needs help after all, the old woman smiled cheerfully.

Ichigo smiled at her in return, he enjoyed her company and he was sure he would miss her company after the crime lord's imprisonment. She was like a ray of light thanks to her smile and kind congratulations about him. She loved him like if he were one of her grandsons. She treated him in the same way and Ichigo found it quite cute.

Then they went to her home. Ichigo had disguised himself like a physician. He didn't want to be recognized in the area, he had already sent several people in jail from here. He knew that if anyone recognized him, he would spend a hard time in their hands.

She thanked him for getting her home and she offered him some tea. He didn't mind it and it seemed the old woman knew his tastes. He loved green tea with mint. She gave him a huge piece of cake because she thought he was too thin. Then they talked about different subjects such as neighbors and Ichigo learned new things about the crime lord even though she didn't mean it. Then she asked him about his personal love life and Ichigo didn't answer to all her questions. He was a bit bothered to tell her anything because of his job as investigator. He had to protect himself after all. So he acted as if he were a shy person. He took a look to his watch and he saw it was time to leave.

- Good bye, Ma'am, it was a pleasure.

The old woman smiled and let him go. She bowed to him as he left.

Ichigo drove to the police station while thinking of what the old woman had said to him. It seemed the crime lord really wanted to assault the city. It was truly bothering idea and he knew it would the most important information he had to report to his superior. He knew his superior would be interested in that information and would do the best he could do to stop the crime lord.

He knocked the main office's door and wait for an answer.

- Yes?

Ichigo entered the room and bowed to the man who sat on a black chair. His superior was a rather cheerful person, a blond-haired grey-eyed man. Urahara Kisuke was a good-looking man and his spouse Yoruichi never missed an opportunity to remind him he belonged to her.

- Urahara-san, Ichigo bowed.

Kisuke smiled at his adoptive son and he remembered the way his father asked him to take care of him if he died. He preferred to not think of that otherwise he would miss his joyful smile. There was still a lot of regret for what happened that day.

- You never called me "father", Ichigo.

Yet he didn't mind at all, Isshin was at least Ichigo's father and Ichigo would be extremely embarrassed and shameful to call another man "father". Ichigo had a great sense of honor and he thought calling Kisuke "father" would ruin Isshin's memory. Ichigo smiled with embarrassment at the man and he responded like always when Kisuke asked him that:

- I love you, but you are not Isshin.

Kisuke watched the young man directly in his eyes and smiled proudly.

- Your father was a great man and I regret his death profoundly.

Ichigo preferred to avoid that conversation to focus on his current investigation's report.

- We have important news about the crime lord, we know more about his true goals. He seems he is greedy towards our city. He wants to take over it and we have to act before he can.

Kisuke watched the young man carefully. He knew Ichigo would act alone like he usually did, yet when they succeeded in sending Aizen to jail; Ichigo had listened and worked as a team member under his own orders. Yet with this new crime lord, he would give him the chance to lead the group.

- Don't act alone at least. Choose your some trusted people with whom you might be ready to shove this man off his throne. They need to be cautious and discreet.

Ichigo received several files about different policemen; he knew he had to choose people among them. And he knew Urahara would be glad to know who Ichigo chose before acting.

- Okay. I will send you the list when it's ready.

Kisuke watched him as he started to leave before adding:

- Don't miss your chance; I want to see you at the head of the district one day.

Ichigo stopped any movement to watch the man, stunned. He never knew Kisuke wanted him to replace him when time came, that wasn't expected at all. He wished he could be prepared for that day. He didn't openly thank the man yet he kept that information in his mind. He knew he couldn't disappoint Kisuke.

- Before you leave that office. I'd like to tell you Ginjô called me.

Ichigo was about ready to leave the office but stopped and watched his superior once again.

- Why? Ichigo asked.

Kisuke watched him with disappointment as if he couldn't believe what he heard from Ichigo's companion.

- You watched it again yesterday.

Ichigo's eyes were full of anger; he disliked Ginjô to give out information such as that.

- That man destroyed my life and I wish to know why he acted in that way with these people.

Kisuke watched Ichigo calmly:

- In that case, you should go to see Aizen in jail to hear why he acted in that way.

- It's not enough. Bye Urahara-san, have a nice day.

Ichigo slammed the door without taking a look back at Urahara.

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy that chapter, please let me know thanks to a <strong>review<strong>.


	3. Chapter II: Old and New Faces

**Tite Kubo** is the awesome owner of the characters I use here. I don't get any money for the current story, I just write for pleasure.

Deep thanks for the reviews, the faves and alertes. I feel so happy to get them.

**Warning:** Allusion to abduction. Indeed, for the moment it's quiet.

Special thanks to **SakaSandora** who **beta** that story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Old and New Faces<strong>

Ichigo opened several files in front of his computer in the police station. He frowned deeper than usual. He had to think seriously of the people he would manage during this investigation. According to his superior, this investigation might be harder than the one against Aizen. That's why he would need help. Kisuke had thought ahead and had already chosen some people for him, yet he knew could choose other people as well. He was free to do as he liked this time. He could do as he wanted of course, yet he wouldn't try to ruin his several months' hard work.

He turned his thoughts back to his computer and did some research about the people he would use. It seemed these people were clean and fine for this investigation. Of course he knew some of them, yet he didn't know others, like that red-haired guy. He knew he would have issues with him, yet he felt the man must do a great job otherwise Kisuke wouldn't propose him.

- Abarai Renji, one of the best at the Academy yet undisciplined...

He laughed slightly when he saw that as he recognized himself in that guy. They would understand each other of course. Ichigo looked at the birth date and he saw that guy was older than him. He knew he wouldn't like to be told anything from a youngster and he doubted this man would either. Yet Ichigo knew he had to be able to give orders to that guy without using his authority as leader so much.

He opened his e-mail and began typing an e-mail to Urahara to tell him his choices. The man had given him a week to choose his men, but he knew if he didn't tell him right now who he chose he wouldn't be allowed to lead the team for this mission.

He then opened another file and looked it over. He knew this girl, he had once worked with her and he knew she didn't like to see people being lazy. She was strong-minded and he knew she could help him in leading the team. She came from a poor area and got the immense luck to be accepted at Police Academy. She succeeded on her own in all of the examinations and she had gone to school with him.

- Kuchiki Rukia, long time no see...

He smiled thinking back on their memorable arguments. After Kisuke threatened them by saying he was going to split the team they had behaved. It worked well and they became lovers for a short yet wonderful time. Yet Rukia broke up with him for some reason he didn't understand. At least until he discovered he preferred men. He thanked her and he wished he knew her new address to be able to tell her. Yet he couldn't find it at all.

He decided to look at the three other files. He hesitated a long time before choosing them to work at his side. He knew these people had a hard time two years ago and he felt wrong about asking them to give up their current activities to investigate at his side.

He breathed out and his heart froze a little when he looked at the files. He opened the first one and saw his longtime friends face on the picture. He knew Chad had given up Police work after Aizen's trial and asking him to come back would be hard on him. Chad had built his own band and they had become successful. Ichigo knew people thanks to his band and he certainly had heard stories, stories that were always helpful to the policemen.

- I'm sorry my friend, but I will have to ask your help once more...

Kisuke had called Chad when Ichigo was investigating Aizen to make sure he wouldn't be alone in that hard task. Kisuke knew without him, Ichigo would be lost. He decided to add his name to the list on the screen.

Then he took the last two files, he knew it would be very hard for them to work again against a crime lord. He sighed deeply and he knew getting their help would be more than difficult. Ishida Uryû and Ishida Orihime. They worked alongside with him against Aizen and they got closer and closer during that investigation. Ishida and Orihime were called into duty once yet they didn't respond to it at all. Instead, they remained in Aizen's clutches as hostages for several days.

Orihime and Uryû never thought they would live and yet they made it. They didn't leave each other after that Kidnapping and soon Ichigo got an invitation to assist in their marriage. They talked a lot and Ichigo became Ishida's best man. Chad played for them with his new band. They spent several great days after. Yet Uryû became tired of the police and decided to leave and work in a related profession to the police and become a physician. Orihime decided to follow him and choose to become a nurse.

They became successful and they talked less and less to Ichigo. They lacked time and they needed to be alone to talk about their abduction. Their abduction was tough for them and they didn't wish to tell anything to Ichigo. They didn't want him to worry for them because he had been stressed, what with lots of work and he had to be a witness to Aizen's trial. He didn't like to be a witness for that specific investigation because Aizen had watched him as if he wanted to kill him.

- Guys, I hope to see you soon. I hope you will accept to work with me once more...

He sent the email to his superior and hoped he would get a full agreement from his part. He put off the computer, he gathered his items and he closed his small office.

Ichigo came in Urahara's office the day after and the man seemed rather pleased to see Ichigo's choices.

- You did a great job in the past with most of them and I expect you to be in good terms with Abarai. Abarai isn't the type of guy who agrees with his superiors all the time. I believe you should be confident in front of him and be sure of your own orders.

Ichigo smiled at his adoptive father and he thought of the time when he was himself under his father's orders. Such a wonderful time indeed. He didn't like to be his father's subordinate and he showed it a lot. Yet Ichigo knew Kisuke didn't want to be Ichigo's father but his teacher.

That's why he adopted him without forcing him to change Kurosaki into Urahara. Perhaps it helped that Ichigo accepted Kisuke as a teacher even though he didn't appreciate the way he gave him orders sometimes. The guy gave him orders once thanks to letters written with blood. His sense of humor apparently was crazy.

- Don't worry, I will find a solution with Abarai.

Kisuke gave a quite serious look. He wanted Ichigo to listen him carefully.

- Abarai was fired from two police stations because he hates rules in general. That information will help you to find a way to speak to him. Abarai is like you actually, yet you were ready to listen when you dealt with a serious case just like your current investigation. Abarai prefers to obey older people and I'm sure he won't like to be put under your orders.

«You're far younger and I know he doesn't like people who get lots of success like you in their job. Remember, you succeeded in sending Aizen in jail. Abarai is jealous of you, Ichigo, be very aware of that fact. Don't give him any opportunity to let him lead your own team.

Ichigo took Kisuke's advice very seriously. He began to wonder how he could manage the guy. He was sure he might deal better with Abarai he if showed him his true personality. It was a hard task yet he had to give it a try. He felt somehow Abarai didn't like straight guys and perhaps he loved challenges.

Sending a crime lord to jail was indeed a great challenge, yet Ichigo knew facing such a guy might hurt deeply people. He sighed deeply to the memory of Uryû's and Orihime's abduction because of Aizen's henchmen. That day he swore he would destroy Aizen's throne. He loved it when the people he cherished were safe.

- Thanks for giving me this information and I will make sure Abarai won't try to take over my team.

Urahara nodded and let his adoptive son go out his own office. He was glad Ichigo took this seriously, everything he said was because he knew how hard it was to defeat a crime lord.

- Have a nice evening and bow to Yoruichi-san for me, please.

The woman was always pleased to hear news about Ichigo and Ichigo was sure she would send him her calling card, a card with a black cat on it, after that.

When Ichigo went into his own home, he smelt a nice meal's scent. He loved Ginjô for cooking him meals because he didn't know how to cook for himself. He didn't say anything while entering the house, he wanted to surprise his lover. For once, Ichigo went after Ginjô.

He walked silently behind Ginjô's back and Ginjô smiled softly. He heard Ichigo's soft steps on the floor when he entered the kitchen. Yet he preferred his lover to do what he wanted. Ginjô felt soft kisses on his neck and he encouraged his lover to do more.

- You're rather bold tonight, Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled softly and let his tongue run on his lover's neck. He touched a soft point and Ginjô shivered. The man turned to face Ichigo and put his arms around Ichigo's back. He pulled the youngster closer to him. He wanted to feel Ichigo's warm body against his.

- How are you? Ginjô asked.

Ichigo put his head over Ginjô's strong shoulder and he let a deep sigh running out his throat.

- Tired.

Ginjô watched his young lover worryingly. He didn't like it when Ichigo was overworked.

- Urahara made me choose a tough guy.

Ginjô frowned when he heard the information.

- Who is that guy? Ginjô wondered.

Ichigo looked Ginjô directly in his eyes.

- Abarai Renji.

Ginjô's eyes widened and Ichigo knew Ginjô knew Abarai's reputation. He wondered how he heard about Abarai and he asked his lover how he knew the guy.

- I worked with him once; he isn't pleased to work with talented people. He hates people who he thinks outclass him. I am stunned Urahara suggested you to choose him, you're talented. It's a stunning development.

Ichigo frowned and he wanted to hear Ginjô's backstory with Abarai. It might help him for his own work. He wanted peace to lead his group finely and he liked being calm in order to make the correct decisions.

- Don't worry about it, I think you will be able to deal with him. I worked with him when I had to deal with corrupted politicians and drug dealers. He is a rather good element yet he dislikes orders, that's why he was fired several times. I'm sure he will find a good leader in you if you succeed to convince him enough.

Ichigo smiled at his lover even more and he felt better to deal with that unknown guy. He knew he would ask Ginjô more advice about Abarai yet he felt it wasn't the right time. They need to eat before truly speaking. Ginjô prepared ramen with fish, his favorite meal. Ichigo smiled even more, his lover will never change. He loved preparing that meal.

After meal they went to their room and talked seriously. Ginjô feared for Ichigo and Ichigo knew he was honest with his feelings. Ginjô gave him more advice and Ichigo would follow them. Then they made love to appreciate fully each other presence. They had a rough week and being together helped them a lot...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please!<strong>

* * *

><p>Well, as true life becomes a bit harsh for me, I'll update every three weeks if I can. I will try to reply to each of your reviews during the week.<p>

I reply to anons in that forum:

http:/ forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 94251/ 50327177/ 1/ #50327202

Remove the spaces or **take a look in my profile** like there is **a link** to go to that forum **"Review's Reply"**.. I'll respond to that chapter's reviews in topic **"Haunted"** in post **"Chapter 2"**, okay?


	4. Chapter III: Meetings

**Tite Kubo** is the amazing creator of the characters I use here. I just share my pleasure of writing and i hope you spend a good time while reading that fanfiction.

Deep thanks to the wonderful reviews, faves and alertes! It's so nice to see people love that story, they truly encourage me to continue writing in English more. :) Thanks again. :)

Deep thanks **SakaSandora** for your wonderful help as a **beta!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Meetings<strong>

The small woman grabbed her small bottle of chocolate milk. She glanced back at the road once again to make sure she wasn't followed. She sighed in relief when she saw no suspicious cars following her. She got that instinct over years and knew exactly who committed something in his past and who was obviously innocent.

She used to smile a lot when she met her first boyfriend –until she found out he was gay – she feared he wasn't a fine guy at all at their first encounter. When Rukia told him she feared everything of him, Ichigo laughed. He couldn't believe Rukia was afraid to be rejected at first sight. Yet he understood her because she came from the poorest areas of the city.

She gripped her car's steering wheel as she gave herself a once over, glancing down at her dark clothes. She wanted to be sure she was clean and looked professional for her first meeting with the man she was supposed to meet that day. Glancing into the rearview mirror, she watched the dark-haired blue-eyed girl in front of her, taking in her white silk shirt and her dark skirt.

She took her time in choosing these outfits. Before she got this high-ranked position she didn't care that much about her appearance, yet now she was expected to. Putting her hand to her neck to be sure the dark scarf was around it, she sighed. She also took a small dark cap. Lots of men gazed at her in their cars; she was like a small mouse in front of a lot of greedy cats.

Grabbing the small dark cap in velour, she opened the car door and stepped out at her final destination. Taking in the police station before her, she sighed when she remembered her day here so long ago – seven years in fact – but it was as if she left very recently.

Stepping into the building she scanned the secretary in front of her. The same person who had been here when she worked here remained. It seemed Urahara loved every single one of his subordinates.

- Hey! It's great to see you here again, Rukia, the woman told her.

Rukia smiled, Yoruichi-san was the same after all these years. She was warm and so cheerful, Kisuke was a very lucky man.

- Nice to see you too after that long time Yoruichi-san.

Yoruichi smiled warmly. She wanted to ask Rukia something and she wanted to make sure she got the reaction she sought to produce in Rukia.

- Are you here to ask for Ichigo's hand?

Rukia flushed heavily provoking a huge laugh in the woman in front of her. Rukia couldn't think of what to say, so instead she yelled:

- What did you just say?

Yoruichi was rolling on the floor laughing; she found Rukia's reaction way to funny to hear. Yoruichi recognized in the small woman the same person she had been when she graduated. She even remembered her small smile and the soft tears rolling over her pale cheeks. Kisuke had given her her very first weapon himself.

- Rukia, you will never change, you are as innocent as before in that area. You are like Ichigo actually; he's still not used to feeling's at all. Even though he's more and more confident in that area lately.

Rukia was so glad her former boyfriend got what he wanted to most and she hoped he got a fine guy to spend time with. When she asked the guy's name, her eyes widened when she heard «Ginjô». She wondered why Ichigo chose him more than anyone else. Yet she didn't ask, Ichigo loved that kind of guy obviously. He loved danger and challenges. Perhaps Ginjô was a challenge for him. She didn't know and she didn't want to ask. She wanted peace for Ichigo's private life.

She then went to Ichigo's office and immediately saw the change here. Ichigo must have asked to change the corridors and she saw his good tastes. He loved the colors chocolate and white and she could see that as his office had brown doors and white walls.

- You didn't change at all, Ichigo, Rukia thought.

She knocked the door in front of her and she waited patiently for permission to enter. She heard Ichigo's voice sounding his approval and opening the door went in. Her heart pounded in her chest and she wasn't sure she could bear it anymore at all. She wanted to see him once more.

- Rukia! Ichigo screamed happily.

He stood up from his desk and hugged her in his arms. She cried softly and she embraced him in return. It was so nice to see someone you cherished after such a long time. They enjoyed the small moment before pulling away sitting at Ichigo's desk.

- You should show your emotions more; you're beautiful when you show how you feel.

Rukia laughed softly. She appreciated the compliment a lot yet she didn't take it like before. They grew up and they knew what they needed truly. It was just a polite conversation between two friends after all.

- Thanks Ichigo. Yet I think we are here to see how to deal with that crime lord.

Ichigo smiled at her, he loved when she reminded him what they were supposed to do. He loved her helpful hand. He knew he could ask her to lead in the times when he would be absent. He knew she was a very good leader when she got enough confidence in everyone. She was able to lead a team of twenty people once without asking for help he heard.

She was impressive when she wanted to be but she knew when she had to listen. She knew her place even though she got that rank. Ichigo reached actually the same rank at her yet she knew she could be his subordinate in that investigation. He asked for her help, not in leading the team, but for support in being a leader.

He gave her the files about the people he chose and she was rather impressed by them. He chose great people and she heard lots of good things about them. She had also heard bad things but these comments seemed to come from jealous people. She wasn't surprised Ichigo chose Ishida Uryû and Orihime. They were good at their work after all.

She heard about Yasutora Sado too and she knew he knew lots of people including herself. She came often to his bar and drank sometimes with him. He was a good friend after all. Sado didn't know she was here but he would be glad to see her.

- Yet I thought he gave up his position at police, Rukia said.

- I asked him to come again for me, Ichigo replied.

Yet the last choice left her a bit doubtful. She knew Abarai personally and she wondered why he was with Ichigo's team. This guy hated authority and she knew he was jealous of talented people. She sighed, She and Abarai had been in teams together several times and she knew he had the same rank in police as Ichigo and herself.

- That guy is impossible. I know his weakest points though. I will help you.

Ichigo sighed in relief, he knew she would help him a lot. She was very good in leading a team. She had been chosen several times to help to lead a team. He knew he could trust her.

Someone knocked to the door and Ichigo called for the person to enter. A woman told him two people asked to see him and Ichigo knew Uryû and Orihime came after all. He was pleased to hear they came again for him.

- Good morning Kurosaki-kun, good morning Kuchiki Rukia-san, I heard a lot about you at the hospital.

Rukia stood and bowed to greet Orihime. She was as kind as people had said about her and Rukia was sure that girl would help anyone without asking why. Yet she knew Orihime feared healing someone if that person would be hurt once again. Rukia guessed she preferred people to stay in peace and Rukia was sure Orihime disliked it when other people were hurt.

- Nice to meet you, Ishida-san. I heard a lot of good things from you too. I heard you are a great nurse Ishida Orihime-san.

Orihime smiled softly to the small woman in front of her. She was strong for sure and Orihime knew she could trust her a lot. Kurosaki-kun chose this good person to help him yet she felt a bit jealous, that girl had known how to take Kurosaki-kun's heart. She had wanted to be in Kurosaki-kun's arms two years ago, yet she knew he preferred guys. She heard there had been only one girl who was once in Ichigo's bed. Kuchiki Rukia.

- There is nothing, Rukia responded.

Rukia guessed what was wrong with Orihime. Ichigo understood what had happened just now but he didn't want to stop the conversation. He wanted to be sure Orihime's jealousy wouldn't ruin their teamwork. He sighed when he heard Rukia's words.

- Of course there was nothing between Kurosaki and girls. He prefers to stay alone when girls sue him. He prefers loneliness than being with a girl!

Ishida Uryû dared to tease Ichigo once more. He couldn't help but challenge Ichigo. He loved to see Ichigo's anger. He was just so funny to see. But Ichigo grew up and he didn't let Uryû's words to break his calm attitude. Uryû's eyes widened to see Ichigo succeed in controlling himself. It seemed he had become someone Uryû could trust and speak to.

- Great to see you again Ishida Uryû.

The man hold out a friendly hand and faced him with a challenging smile. Uryû knew Ichigo's value and he knew why his wife once loved him while he was in love for her. He was glad Orihime noticed him at least. He remembered it was the most beautiful day of his life when she told him back «I love you too.». Then they prepared their marriage very seriously.

Rukia looked at Ishida Uryû. He was obviously a very clever man and she was sure he could do everything he wanted with his intelligence. She was sure he would be one of the strategists in their team. Rukia was sure Ichigo chose him for that skill and she knew Ichigo needed physicians too. They would need that during their investigation.

Someone knocked once more to the door. Ichigo asked the policeman to bring the two last people. Rukia knew Ichigo spoke about Chad and Renji. She feared the future confrontation between Ichigo and Renji. The guy didn't know how to behave even though he got that high rank with time. She was told he was fired several times from teams.

- Yo Ichigo, nice to see you again, Chad smiled.

Chad's eyes widened when he saw Rukia here. The girl called «Dark Fox» was here too? He was rather surprised. He didn't know she would be called too. Yet he knew she would do everything for Ichigo if he called her. She owed him a lot after all. He saved her several times and she needed to pay him back. It was part of her own honor.

- Nice to see you here, Kuchiki-chan.

- Glad to see you, Sado-san.

Sado and her had met during their graduation. Ichigo forcing them meet, his best friend and his girlfriend. Chad knew Ichigo's tastes in lovers and he was glad Ichigo found himself one at least. He was sure Rukia would find someone fine too. He hoped that for her.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, a red-haired man said...

Ichigo faced him cautiously. He knew Abarai would challenge him a lot in the coming days and he wanted him to understand he was the leader here. He didn't want to lose his team due to infighting.

- Abarai Renji, Ichigo responded. I heard a lot about you. Be sure you follow my orders and not your wishes.

Renji's mouth closed, the young man in front of him wouldn't let do everything he wanted at all...

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy the different the different moments between the characters?<p>

Please let me know thanks to a review! :)


	5. Chapter IV: Just a bit jealous

**Tite Kubo** is the only creator of the characters I use here. i don't get any money for this story at all. Even though my bank account would need far more money I think.

Thanks everyone who reviewed, alerted and faved that story. It's so nice of you!

Special thanks to **SakaSandora** and her work as a **beta.** :)

I would like to warn you, there is a hard scene between Ginjô and ichigo. It involves sex and violence.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV: Just a bit jealous...<strong>

Ichigo smelt a soft scent when he walked into the kitchen the next day's morning. He tried to guess what Ginjô had prepared for them yet he couldn't. Ginjô was a talented cook after all. He could do anything he wanted to. This man was amazing. Then he saw plates with jam and different sort of drinks. Was there something to celebrate?

Ichigo entered the kitchen and Ginjô glanced at him very casually yet Ichigo could see a glint in his eye which fooled his lover. Ginjô was like a fox on the inside and Ichigo liked it a lot. Even though the last man he compared to a fox was a serial killer, that serial killer had been under Aizen's orders. Ichigo sighed, he should really stop thinking of that man, these thoughts would ruin him a day.

- What's wrong, Ichigo?

Ginjô felt it of course and that man knew exactly, stunningly, when Ichigo thought of Aizen. He had gotten that instinct with time. Ichigo knew he couldn't hide anything from him at all, like the fact his team's lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia was a former girlfriend. He met the girl once for work and he knew she was very pretty. He knew she could also be a true succubus if she intended to get what she wanted.

- Nothing.

Ginjô didn't believe him and Ichigo knew Ginjô was a master when it came to lies. As policemen they met several people who used to tell them lies. And Ichigo was a bad liar sometimes when he was in front of trusted people.

- Seriously?

Ichigo sat on a chair and ate a small piece of bread. He munched it slowly as he was lost in thoughts. Ginjô noticed his turmoil, yet he knew he couldn't insist, otherwise Ichigo wouldn't talk to him anymore, well, the rest of the day. He didn't want that for their relationship at all.

- Do you want more jelly? Ginjô asked instead.

Ichigo was stunned to see such a change of subject yet he didn't say anything. He took the jelly without truly noticing what he did. He didn't want to tell Ginjô he thought of Aizen for some reason. Perhaps he feared his reaction to much to tell him. His hatred against Aizen was a threat for their relationship, although he wasn't sure why.

- Thanks, Ginjô.

Or perhaps he feared Ginjô's feelings to tell him he chose Rukia instead of him to help him be a leader. He didn't know either. He noticed Ginjô's gestures and Ichigo thought his lover became a bit possessive with Rukia's return in his life.

Ichigo didn't like it at all. He loved his freedom and he thought Ginjô's actions while being alone lately weren't fine at all. Ginjô revealed a part of himself Ichigo hadn't even noticed. Ginjô was of course a dominant yet Ichigo didn't know Ginjô would become so possessive of him.

He thought of taking a break in order to get some distance yet he knew it would destroy himself. He couldn't bear any separation even though he would think one week without Ginjô would be fine. He had to ask Urahara's advice once more regarding his relationship. The man moved and Ichigo saw the threat in this gesture. He slapped himself mentally for not noticing before. Ichigo tried to step back yet Ginjô was far quicker than him.

He wanted to escape Ginjô's strong clench around his hand yet he couldn't. Ginjô was far stronger than him. He didn't train himself correctly in fights. He felt a bit shameful about that right now. He had always thought fights weren't for him, hated them a lot. Ginjô thought the opposite of course; fights were for protecting his own life after all.

- Ginjô let me go. Ichigo protested loudly.

He felt Ginjô bite over his neck and found them painful. He wasn't soft anymore and he hoped Ginjô could be like he was at their meeting. He felt the teeth over his soft skin and he found himself comparing Ginjô to a vampire for some reason.

It was as if Ginjô wanted to impose his mark over his lover and Ichigo didn't want that at all. He wasn't a pet!

- No!

Ginjô didn't listen to him at all; he put his hand over Ichigo's smooth sex and started masturbating his lover. Ichigo tried to escape the grip yet he couldn't at all. Ichigo came far more lately than usual for Ginjô's taste.

- Are you mad?

Ichigo escaped Ginjô's strong hold over his body and he grabbing his jacket went to the police station.

He took a short breathe when he sat on a chair in his office. He couldn't believe Ginjô attempted to... rape him. He didn't even imagine it could happen. He put his hands over his face and he felt surprisingly tears over his dry cheeks.

He let them run out of his body and he felt a warm hand over his shoulder. Rukia's obviously. She acted like a sister with him and he felt glad about it. She braced Ichigo as he cried over her shoulder. She rocked him as if he were a small baby.

- Come here... I'm here...

She knew Ginjô was a bad choice for Ichigo yet she didn't tell him this out loud. She knew how he could react when his loved ones were targeted. He wouldn't believe her at all. She knew experiencing things himself was the best solution for Ichigo.

Ichigo cried a lot and Rukia thanked God their teammates didn't see him at all like that. They would lack of trust in him and of course Renji would take that opportunity to steal the group from Ichigo. Plus she knew Ichigo's pride was huge and she wouldn't like to see him shamed in front of their teammates.

Then Ichigo's tears stopped. He raised his head looking horrible. He stood and Rukia helped him to reach the showers. She brought him some towels while he was under shower. She couldn't help herself, her eyes watching his strong body under the water. She knew Ichigo was gay and it was over for her yet she admired that body a lot.

She walked to the shower and wanted like in a dream to touch Ichigo's nude skin. She stopped herself when she realized what she was doing. She ran to the toilets to vomit.

- My dear Rukia, you are such a horrible girl... she told herself.

She came back after washing her face. She didn't want Ichigo to worry for her. She desired him once again and she didn't want him to know it at all. He would reject her. Yet he noticed something was off with her but he didn't ask why. He didn't want to force her to reveal herself.

- Let's start working.

Rukia bowed and she followed Ichigo to his office. They brought some tea to the office. People bowed in front of them as they passed. While returning in the office, they saw everyone was here. Urahara was there too surprisingly.

- Good morning Urahara-san. Rukia said.

- Good morning Rukia-chan. He responded.

Urahara waited for them for a very special reason of course. He wanted to know how their investigation was doing. Ichigo glanced at the man and the man knew something wrong happened with his adoptive son. He guessed somehow Ginjô was involved in it.

- Ichigo, we will need to talk after this.

Ichigo looked the man and he knew he guessed something about what had happened that morning with Ginjô just like Rukia had actually. Yet he didn't know exactly what Ginjô did to Ichigo. Kisuke knew Ginjô was the wrong man for Ichigo and he hoped they would break up. Before Ichigo met Ginjô, he knew Ginjô's tendencies for violence. He always wondered why Ichigo chose such a man.

He sighed loudly and he started his little speech to Ichigo's team. He congratulated them about their hard work. They had been together for three weeks and they were doing a great job with each other so far. Yet some issues were still there, although Renji still didn't do anything against his current leader, for the moment anyways. Ichigo and Rukia thought deeply inside them Renji would take the best opportunity to challenge Ichigo. It would come soon if Ichigo continued crying about Ginjô's sudden aggressive attitude towards him.

- I'm glad you succeeded in gathering all this information. That hard work will pay one day I'm quite sure of that. This crime lord will pay a day for all his crimes.

Orihime asked how many time that criminal would stay on his throne and Kisuke told her as long as that man had the support of politicians. Sadly it always happened in that kind of investigations. Crime lords needed supports of any sort to be able to keep their power on the people who feared them.

- Yet don't worry, Inoue-san, that man will pay. Ichigo, I think you will be to apply your plan right on time...

Ichigo smiled at Urahara, they prepared the plan carefully with Aizen. They would use the same plan yet with some differences. They dismissed the team and the two of them stayed together afterwards. Ichigo knew about what Kisuke wanted to talk yet he didn't try anything to stop the man.

- What did happen this morning?

Ichigo sighed, he knew Kisuke would ask about Ginjô and himself.

- Just... an argument...

Kisuke raised an eyebrow when he heard those words. Ichigo seemed rather disturbed this morning when he entered the police station. Something wrong happened yet Ichigo didn't want to tell anything to his adoptive father.

- Ichigo, I can do something for you if he did something to you. If it's illegal, he will lose his job as policeman.

Ichigo took a glance at a file he didn't notice before. He was sure Kisuke wanted to make sure his adoptive son was fine yet Ichigo didn't get it at all.

- Okay... So we are done with that conversation for the moment. I would like you to read what I gathered for you in that file. I think you will find it interesting for your work.

- Thanks Urahara-san.

Kisuke left Ichigo's office with concern. He wanted Ichigo to be safe of course and he was sure something wrong happened. Rukia also noticed it obviously. She was keen enough to not ask Ichigo anything because it would come right on time. Or perhaps, Ichigo made his decision already and he had to let him act by himself. Kisuke thought the second option was the most believable. Ichigo was an adult and Kisuke had to watch only. Ichigo was thirty after all. He needed to live by himself.

- Ichigo... Be cautious. This time it's not just your investigation but your life...

He sat on the small desk and looked at carefully some old pictures about Isshin and himself. Isshin carried Ichigo over his shoulders and Masaki smiled with happiness at her husband and son. His younger self tried to play the young Ichigo. Kisuke smiled, he never succeeded in playing with Ichigo at all.

- Isshin, help me...

He could even imagine Isshin's answer...

I would love too, yet my son is so stubborn sometimes. When he will understand what the truth is, I would my friend.

Kisuke watched the big picture with Aizen and Ichigo during the trial. Aizen glanced Ichigo without any emotions and Ichigo didn't bother glancing at him as he arrested. It had been the first and last time Ichigo didn't take a look at his prisoner at all.

He closed the small book and he thought of seriously of Ichigo's attitude lately. He was far too much strange and Kisuke knew something was wrong with Rukia's return with Ichigo. Ginjô did things to him obviously yet sadly Ichigo didn't want to tell him anything.

- I hope you had the right decision my boy...

* * *

><p>I would like to know if Ichigo isn't too much OOC here. And i hope you like the thoughts about Aizen here.<p>

Please **review** if you enjoy that story. :)


	6. Chapter V: Some News

**Tite Kubo** is the only creator and owner of the characters I use here. I don't get any money for my work.

Thanks a lot for the reviews, the faves and the alertes. :)

Special thanks to **SakaSandora** who **beta** this story. :)

This chapter is far darker than I intended of my childhood friend is dead...

**Warnings**: Allusions to rapes, drugs and tortures.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V: Some News<strong>

Ichigo watched the video the old woman gave to him seriously. He thanked her for all the risks she took for helping him. This woman was wonderful. Indeed, even though she was obviously terrified by the crime lord she didn't hesitate to show him evidence, such as this video.

When he put the video in his computer, he opened the window and started watching it with all his teammates behind him. They were all shocked to see the crime lord raping an innocent girl and giving her drugs right after the rape.

They were disgusted to see such a scene and congratulated the old woman in silence. This woman would get a reward later for her amazing job. She was indeed dedicated to it. And apparently it was because she also disliked the crime lord and she wanted a safe future for the young girls the crime lord kept in his house.

- This man is horrible, Orihime said with obvious disgust. It reminds me of when Aizen kept Uryû and me in his hole. We didn't see the sun during that month.

Rukia gazed with kindness and compassion at Orihime. She knew some elements of Aizen's arrest yet she didn't know all the details. She would ask Ichigo later even though she felt he wasn't ready to tell him what truly happened between Aizen and him. It seemed to be a very sensitive subject.

- This man will be put in jail when we can provide the proof he deserves to be there, Ichigo responded. I am sure Uryû and you will take care of the girls when this man is arrested.

Uryû agreed to Ichigo's suggestion. He wouldn't let someone be in such distress. He loved seeing other people fine and safe yet he despised people who loved torturing innocents. He would make sure all physicians he worked with would help him to heal these young girls.

- Don't worry, Kurosaki. We will, Uryû said.

Orihime gazed at her husband with trust and she knew she would do the same. She hated seeing pain. Watching this video was surely a horrible task for her. Yet she was glad her husband was with her.

- I knew I can trust you, Uryû, Ichigo said.

Ishida opened a file and retrieved a paper from it. He gave copies of it to everyone and they read it carefully. They knew this information was very important for the investigation.

- I noticed recently in the hospital. Some people from a certain area got drugs. I took some blood from them and I asked to my lab-assistant to analyze it. This drug has very bad effects on the brain. People believe things they couldn't without this drug. They believe they are under this crime lord's orders since their childhood. Yet they couldn't have been.

Orihime stood at her husband's side and she also started speaking.

- I investigated and discovered these people lived in different countries before living here. I am sure they are here illegally. And I am sure this crime lord wants an army of puppets. He wants these people to believe another reality. A searcher is already looking for a medicine to reduce this drug's effects. At the end, we hope to remove this drug from their bodies.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

- Do you mean these girls we saw in this video will be part of his army?

Uryû gazed at Ichigo with obvious pain. He wanted to say his friend was right yet he wasn't sure about the drug the lord gave these girls' main purpose. He wanted to infiltrate this man's manor to take one of these girls with him. He wanted to take some blood and study it.

- Can I ask you something, Kurosaki?

Ichigo gave Ishida a strange look and Renji felt awkwardness between the two of them. Renji didn't like what was about to happen. He had a very good clue about what was about to be asked by Ishida.

- Are you sure, Ishida? Renji asked.

Ichigo glared at Renji, he wasn't supposed to tell what was good or wasn't to his men. He reminded him who the leader here was. He then asked Ishida to speak and tell him his idea.

- Could you send me as a spy to this man's manor? I want to see one of these girls.

Ichigo gazed him in shock. He didn't want Ishida to risk his life to find one of these girls. Plus being a spy wasn't a really good thing. He didn't want anyone to suffer like he suffered himself in Aizen's hands when Aizen discovered he was a spy.

- Ishida, are you sure you want to be a spy?

Orihime was also worried; she didn't want her husband to suffer like Kurosaki-kun suffered. They both didn't want the same situation to be repeated. Ishida and Orihime had seen Ichigo's body after Aizen discovered he was a spy. Ichigo was left to die, yet Ishida and she managed to heal Ichigo. Thanks to them Ichigo could survive and he was fine after several days. Although they sacrificed a good part of their clothes to save Ichigo.

- Don't worry, Kurosaki, everything will be fine this time. I will be cautious.

Ichigo sighed. He hated the idea of Ishida being their spy yet he didn't have the choice. It was the only way they could arrest the man. Plus they would get more information about the man.

- Okay. Be sure no one will discover your true identity.

Ishida smiled. Ichigo was like always, he worried too much about people. Yet Ishida knew his task would be very difficult for both of the teammates. Chad wouldn't like to see him hurt. Ichigo wouldn't like to see him close to a death. Rukia wouldn't like seeing more people dead; she saw deaths enough with her job. Abarai would perhaps feel hurt yet he wasn't sure with this man. He was sure he would act as in this way to please the team. Orihime would suffer endlessly if he died. Ishida put his hand over Orihime's to ensure her.

- Everything will be fine, Ishida told to his wife.

- Kurosaki-kun said the same thing, Orihime complained.

- It will be fine. This situation is different, Ishida responded.

- But... If this man put some drug in your water? Orihime asked.

- I won't let him do that, Ishida said with confidence.

These last words seemed to calm Orihime yet her fear for her husband didn't disappear. Ishida was sure they would talk more at home.

XOXOX

- So Kurosaki, Abarai said.

Ichigo turned to watch the redhead with curiosity. He felt Abarai would use what he heard in their meeting's room against him. Moreover, he didn't like the way Abarai called him. He felt challenge and arrogance in his words. He would be cautious.

- Yes, Abarai?

Renji smiled with arrogance. He loved seeing Ichigo's curiosity on his face. It would far easier for him. Plus they were in front of several people and Ichigo would be more humiliated in this way. He smile made him look like a predator.

- So, how did you find your time with Aizen?

Several people jumped with fear. People at the police station knew how sensitive Ichigo was about the subject. They knew Abarai shouldn't talk about that in front of him. Abarai would be fired from the team. They could feel it.

- What do you know about Aizen and me?

Abarai's smile grew and Ichigo compared him to a blue-haired blue-eyed man he met when he was a spy at Aizen's manor. He was also reminded of a dark-skinned man with a great sense of justice who would be very angry because of Abarai's current behavior.

- Well, I heard lots of things.

Ichigo frowned and he let Abarai continue. He wanted to know what exactly Abarai had in mind to disturb him. Abarai was known for challenging then disturbing his rivals. Ichigo stood cautiously and watched Abarai.

- I heard you were supposed to do things for Aizen. I bet you were glad to betray your own superior in that way.

Ichigo was about ready to fight Abarai right now. He wished to hit him until the moment he felt his pain. Abarai dared to challenge him in a way he wasn't supposed to. He would accept the challenge if it dealt only with his job. Yet daring to criticize his loyalty towards people was something he couldn't accept at all.

- Abarai... Urahara-san asked me to watch over Aizen, nothing else, nothing more. I obeyed this order. That's all. Don't ask anything about that anymore. Go away, now.

Abarai didn't plan to see this reaction. He wanted Ichigo to hit him so he lost all his credibility in front of lots of people. Yet Ichigo responded with calm and authority. He succeeded in stunning him. Indeed, his previous leaders were fired after his little challenges and it seemed Ichigo was another kind of person. Yet he would try again later.

- Fine, boss.

Ichigo frowned and he watched Abarai's departure with disgust. His other teammates gazed with compassion. Ishida and Orihime didn't like the scene; they assisted to Ichigo's turmoil in their cellar. Yet they couldn't do anything when Ichigo was tortured. They were split thanks to a huge grating. They yelled at Aizen to let Ichigo go in peace yet this man didn't listen to them at all.

Chad felt wrong for Ichigo. He saw scars on Ichigo's body once. He knew Aizen was very good when it came to torture. He knew Ichigo disliked it when other people insulted his loyalty towards Urahara because of that. Rukia wanted to know more about Ichigo's investigation on Aizen. She was very curious yet at the same time, she wasn't sure how to ask to him at all. She wanted him to take his time to reveal what was wrong even though it wasn't always the best solution.

- Ichigo, what do you hide?

She noticed a glint in Ichigo's eyes when Abarai asked him about his investigation as a spy in Aizen's manor. She saw it as some guilt. She knew something was wrong with Ichigo and she wanted to know what exactly. Plus if the information would lead to the end of their investigation, she would force Ichigo to reveal the truth.

- Don't ask him anything about it. It was very difficult for him. He had to let his anger against Aizen leave his mind. He needs to forget his anger against him for the torture that man did to him to be able to speak about it, Chad whispered to her.

Rukia decided to follow this advice even though she knew Ichigo wanted what happened between him and Aizen to remain unknown.

XOXOX

At home, Ichigo succeeded in escaping Ginjô. He wanted peace and he slept alone for once. His hated Aizen for one reason: he tortured him. Plus the man never apologized for that and Ichigo wanted to hear these apologizes. He didn't want any nightmares anymore. He wanted to be able to sleep peacefully for once.

He dreamed once again the moments he spent at Aizen's manor before truly falling sleep. He told himself he was going to have to ask his physician for medicine for sleep tomorrow. He would tell Urahara he felt sick and he needed rest.

Ginjô watched Ichigo while he was sleeping and he felt wrong about what he did to him. He shouldn't have assaulted him sexually and he knew Ichigo would never forgive him for that. He knew something was off with their relationship since this moment. Ichigo didn't want to be with him anymore. He guessed Ichigo suffered from the memories of the torture every day because of that. He knew Ichigo would never cry otherwise.

- Will you at least try to understand me? Ginjô thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like this chapter? <strong>

**Please met me know thanks to a review. :)**


	7. Chapter VI: About Plans and Meetings

**Tite Kubo** is the only creator and owner of the wonderful characters I sue for this fanfiction. I don't get any mioney for my work. ;)

I would like to thank you for the reviews, the faves and the alertes.

Special thank to **SakaSandora** who has kindly accepted to **beta** this story. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI: About Plans and Meetings<strong>

Ishida put one last shirt in his suitcase because he knew spying would take a lot of time. He sighed heavily while remembering what Ichigo had said to him. Being a spy wasn't a pleasurable business of course, even after Ichigo told him what happened between himself and Aizen he had known that. Too many times Ishida had heard about Ichigo's tortures and Ishida complained to Ichigo about it even though Ishida knew those tortures might also happen to him.

- Orihime, I need to go now.

Orihime was watching him the whole time as he chose his outfits for his future role. She looked very sad to see her husband risking his life again against a crime lord. The last time it didn't work very well because Aizen had kidnapped the both of them. She knew he could be imprisoned in the crime lord's house again.

- I don't want to see you in one these horrible cells just like all these girls. I wouldn't be able to bear it. I don't want to lose you.

Ishida put his hand over his wife's shoulders and he felt her trembling. He took her in his arms to calm her even though it was difficult. They both knew Ishida might die during his mission in the crime lord's house if he was discovered. Yet they hoped this wouldn't happen and Orihime knew Ishida would be careful.

- I am sorry, Orihime but I do it for duty. I hope I will see you again. I know our work will succeed and please, trust me just like you did all this time when we were in Aizen's cell.

Orihime hardly breathed as she put her forehead on Uryû's shoulders. She held him against her for several minutes and Ishida hoped his wife would let him go soon. It was difficult for both after all and he felt if he stayed with his wife any longer, he would fail to go to the crime lord's house. Yet she let him go and she didn't give him a second look when he left their home without a single kiss. She cried.

Uryû felt horrible about leaving Orihime behind him and he glanced out their room's window and felt empty. He didn't see Orihime and he understood her, it would be hard to see the one you love leaving like that without knowing if he would survive or die.

He opened his car and he took the direction of the crime lord's house. He left behind him all his kind and understanding attitude for a submissive one because the crime lord wouldn't employ him otherwise.

Then he arrived, he rang the bell and he waited in front of the grill. Someone approached to greet him and he recognized with surprise one of the girls he saw in the video. She looked destroyed and he wished he could bring her with him if he could. The girl opened the door and she bowed with submission and he felt even more sadness for the girl.

- Welcome, Ishida-san, we were waiting for you. Please, let me introduce you to my master.

- Thanks you, miss.

The girl smiled slightly as she closed the door behind him. He felt as he were in sort of jail. The feeling that he would never see Orihime anymore would not leave him.

I love you and I will be back, I promise, he thought.

But she wasn't here...

Inside the house he saw several portraits of different people. This man obviously loved genealogy and Ishida was impressed despite the situation. Taking care to know your past was a very rare value nowadays.

- I can see your master is very protective towards his family.

The girl smiled merrily as if he told the best news in years.

- My master is wonderful.

Something in her attitude worried Ishida a lot and it seemed this girl was ready to do everything for her master. He knew her master was the crime lord and it would be difficult for him to ask some questions about her master.

- I can see that, he responded instead to ensure she knew about his respect for the man.

They arrived in front of a very huge door and the girl knocked. They heard a creepy voice asking them to enter the room as if they were at home.

- My, my... If this isn't my new butler. You seem very... cute.

Ishida had never seen a man like this before. This man was blue-haired yellow-eyed and his skin was slightly suntan. Ishida would have seen the beauty in this man if he weren't a criminal. Yet something in his attitude showed this man enjoyed his power over his people. Plus it was obvious he loved to see if he could influence others.

- Thank you for the compliments, Mayuri-sama.

The man laughed joyfully and he asked Ishida to sit in a chair. Then Mayuri gave him a small glass of juice. He obviously waited for this special moment and he was excited about it. He wanted him to drink it in front of him and Ishida hoped this juice wasn't drugged. Ishida drank the juice down and he didn't notice anything weird yet he knew he would have to be careful in the future.

- Do you enjoy the juice?

Ishida wore his submissive mask and Mayuri seemed obviously happy to see that.

- It is great, Mayuri-sama.

Then Mayuri stood and he asked Ishida to follow him as if he were a lost, yet found again friend. Mayuri put a cold hand over Ishida's shoulder and Ishida hoped this man wasn't gay. Ishida would prefer to put this man in a jail instead of being forced to become his lover.

- Come, my boy, I am sure we will be great friends in the future.

Ishida smiled a seemingly genuine smile and Mayuri shined when he saw it. He obviously thought he had gotten a new pet and Ishida was sure Mayuri would use him as a guinea-pig. Yet he would make sure this man would be in jail before using him. He would do it for Orihime.

- Here is your room, my boy...

And Mayuri left him alone in the surprisingly huge bedroom.

XOXOX

In the meanwhile, Kisuke was arguing against Yamamoto Genryûsai because he didn't like one of his recent decisions. Kisuke always respected the man yet he obviously didn't understand the meaning of this action.

- Are you sure, it isn't dangerous for this town's inhabitants. I am sure everyone will despise this decision.

Yamamoto opened slightly his eyes and Kisuke knew his arguments succeeded in waking the man. Kisuke didn't intend to make the man angry because he knew Yamamoto was rather fearsome when he shouted. And Kisuke didn't want to provoke this man but he wanted him to react positively about this current issue.

- Urahara Kisuke, I know you despise this decision for personal reasons. Yet I can ensure you I know perfectly well the consequences of this decision. Don't you think I have thought of it enough?

Kisuke was about to remind him this decision might make lots of people suffer and he wished Yamamoto was far more insightful than that. Kisuke knew Yamamoto was a very experienced man and he knew when he asked something, it had to be respected. Yet Kisuke still didn't understand why such a man made such a decision. After all, it might provoke very horrible things, namely innocent deaths.

- Please, Yamamoto-sama, could you explain me why you decided that?

Yamamoto sighed loudly because he knew Kisuke was difficult to convince when it was about this kind of business. Kisuke took very seriously people's safety and Yamamoto disliked when he was told he must not have thought of the possible consequences of his decisions.

- Urahara Kisuke, I know you take this business very serious yet you have to accept what I do. Otherwise, I might ask someone else to take care of that.

Kisuke didn't know why Yamamoto wanted him to care about that by himself and he didn't know what to say. Instead he was startled to see Yamamoto trust him enough to help him in this very special case. He succeeded in finding his calm composure once again.

- What do you want from me?

Kisuke regretted his previous outburst and he felt ashamed because he let his emotions and his feelings speak instead of his reason. He knew he had to listen yet when he heard the goals of this interview, he lost his calm demeanor completely.

- I want you to watch over this cautiously and I want you to choose someone in your team to take care of it. I know we can trust Kurosaki Ichigo to deal with it.

Kisuke obviously hated this request and he wished Yamamoto choose someone else to take care of it. Plus Ichigo was overworked with the new crime lord and he wished Yamamoto wouldn't choose him for that special case.

- Kurosaki Ichigo is currently investigating about a crime lord and he can't do two things in the same time. I know this is important and I am sure my man is good with that but I think you should choose someone else.

Yamamoto frowned deeply and he obviously didn't know about Kurosaki's new job. Urahara should have told him before this interview yet he chose to argue instead of listening. He sighed and muttered loudly. This business would take a lot of time.

- Urahara Kisuke, don't tell me once again you disobey my direct orders about investigating that man.

Kisuke disliked Yamamoto for listening to the more powerful people than his own advice. He knew Yamamoto was unbiased during trials yet when it dealt with other type of business, it was difficult to tell if he were truly unbiased as he had told him several times.

- Yamamoto-sama, please, tell me there have not been a lot of deaths lately.

Yamamoto couldn't respond directly after such a question and he had to think of a way to calm Urahara Kisuke. He knew he might lose his position if he listened once more Urahara Kisuke and he would be completely destroyed by these people if he didn't obey them.

- Urahara Kisuke, please, do what I have asked and tell Kurosaki Ichigo what he has to do. Plus, could you give him this letter? I will explain to him what he is supposed to in this business. I am sure he will understand the need.

Kisuke disagreed because he knew Ichigo's hatred against people who put more danger in the town. Ichigo inherited obviously that trait from his own father Isshin and Kisuke loved that aspect of him very much. He found his adoptive son and pupil very noble thanks to that.

- I will give him this letter, but of course yet don't expect him to agree and support you.

Yamamoto opened his eyes with obvious threat and Kisuke knew Yamamoto was very angry. Kisuke didn't wish for this to happen yet Yamamoto didn't truly let him have the choice. Kisuke disliked hypocrisy and preferred honesty.

- I wish for you to convince him, is that clear?

Kisuke was stunned to see such a man trying to force him to do something he didn't want to. For his adoptive son's sake he would try to give him a choice even though it would be hard to do so.

- Fine.

And Kisuke left the cold room.

XOXOX

- Are you serious?

Yoruichi couldn't believe Kisuke accepted Yamamoto's orders yet Kisuke tried to tell her he didn't have a choice. She was fearsome when she was angry and Kisuke wished she wouldn't be his foe for today. Her family had, after all, a secret army and this army was extremely efficient. He saw it once.

- I don't accept this either and I hope Yamamoto will change his mind before I tell Ichigo what he is supposed to do...

Yoruichi faced her husband with anger.

-I hope for your sake...

Kisuke sighed and he wished everything would be okay with Ichigo tomorrow... He didn't want to bother him this evening and wanted him to rest a little more.

- I will tell Ichigo about this new mission tomorrow and I will tell Yamamoto Ichigo prefers to think on it before taking any decision.

Yoruichi told him:

-I think this is a good solution.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**Please, tell me it thanks to a review. ;)**


	8. Chapter VII: Unwanted Missions

**Tite Kubo** is the only creator and owner of the characters I use here. I don't get any money for this story at all.

I am deadly sorry for the very long absence. My IRL has been truly tough the last months. Once again I am very very sorry. I hope you will forgive a day!

It was helpful for me to write it: someone called me a fool for liking a character so much...

Special thanks to **SakaSandora** for betaing this story. It has been tough to write again in English and I thank her a lot! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII : Unwanted Missions<strong>

While walking in the direction of Urahara's office, Ichigo noticed how people seemed to be worrying about him. The young man figured this worry was due to his mission and thought that the policemen shouldn't be worrying about him. After all, Ichigo has already succeeded in arresting a crime lord, so why not two? He has been clever the first time and ought to be just as intelligent this time.

He walked into Urahara's office and the man smiled sadly at him. Apparently Urahara had bad news for him and Ichigo steeled himself.

-Hello Ichigo, sit down.

Ichigo sat quietly yet he was tense and obviously Urahara noticed this tension. So he decided to be very calm and confident when he told Ichigo his future mission.

-You wanted to see me, Urahara-san?

Kisuke lost his smile knowing perfectly the next minutes would be difficult for both. Ichigo was short-tempered and sometimes it was hard to make him accept some facts. Kisuke brought Yamamoto's letter to Ichigo and Ichigo didn't understand why the letter had Yamamoto's signature.

-Yes, Yamamoto has a mission for you.

Ichigo frowned slightly while hearing that but he decided to let Kisuke continue his explanations before exploding in rage. He didn't understand why the hell the old man wanted him to do something because Ichigo had to arrest the new crime lord of the town.

-He wants you to keep someone for him.

Urahara said that as if he were a wild animal who didn't want to be caught. This attitude stunned Ichigo because he was used to see a smiling and confident Urahara. What kind of people did he have to keep an eye on to provoke such a behavior from Urahara ?

-Who ?

Kisuke watched Ichigo carefully: he noticed the young man was in a good mood and perhaps he would take the news well. Yet he had the feeling it would be very hard to make Ichigo accept this. He feared somehow Ichigo's reaction because Ichigo's wrath was horrible to see. He took a big breath and let out the man's name :

-Sôsuke Aizen.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he stood unable to keep his calm. His hands were shaking and turning he broke a glass just behind him. He put his fist on the desk and he faced Kisuke with anger.

-And you believe I will accept this mission ? Kisuke, I thought you knew me better than that !

Urahara noticed his young policeman was furious and Kisuke knew it would be tough to explain why Ichigo was chosen among lots of other people. Yamamoto thought Ichigo would be the best to keep an eye on Aizen and he would do the job in the best way.

-This man destroyed my life and Yamamoto thinks I will accept this mission! He is just stupid!

Kisuke's eyes flashed a bit due to Ichigo's lack of respect towards the man who put order in the town. He stood up too and Ichigo slowly calmed down. Yet his jaw was still tense and his fist was still on the desk.

-This man put order in this town and is a great judge! I understand your anger but I don't accept the way you talk about him. Insulting someone won't help you at all.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard what Kisuke said. He couldn't believe Urahara accepted having to bow down to Yamamoto because this man knew how much Ichigo suffered being Aizen's pawn. Ichigo had to see a psychologist during the months afterwards in order to be himself once again.

-Ichigo, please try to understand, Yamamoto has his reasons to make you keep an eye on this man and you will have to obey. I am sorry to make you suffer like that but I am quite sure Yamamoto trusts you more than anyone for this mission.

Those words calmed Ichigo more than any other speech; he didn't know Yamamoto respected him so much! It was truly surprising and very flattering. But he wasn't ready to watch over Aizen's every move, he just wasn't prepared to do that task. He wasn't ready to face this man again after all those years!

-I have another sad new to tell you.

Ichigo watched Urahara cautiously: Kisuke was very frightened right now and Ichigo got a very bad feeling about that look.

XOXOXOXOX

-WHAT!

Ginjô put his immense fist over Yamamoto's desk yet the man didn't move at all. He kept his eyes closed as if Ginjô didn't make a sound, yelling never threatened Yamamoto. This man knew other cases like that and people said Yamamoto's calm demeanor helped him to build his reputation. People feared the old man because of his apparent lack of emotions. People never knew exactly what the man thought and this attitude made him a frightening man.

-You don't accept that order, Mr Kûgo?

Ginjô's fist raised a little yet he didn't throw it in direction of Yamamoto's face. He didn't want this man to send him to jail as he still wanted to see Ichigo. Of course, they wouldn't see each other anymore, yet Ginjô still believed he would still see his lover.

-I don't think I understand that request, sir.

Yamamoto opened slightly his eyes because he thought Ginjô's attitude was more tolerable than before. Apparently the man decided to be clever about that.

-Please, could you repeat me why I have to leave my current companion, sir.

Yamamoto preferred to answer to this question before it became more and more difficult for both.

-Sôsuke Aizen will be free in two days and Kurosaki Ichigo has to keep an eye on him. Aizen Sôsuke will have to live in Kurosaki's flat and in order to keep Kurosaki aware and cautious; you will leave the young man. Kurosaki has to focus on his mission, not on his feelings. Is that clear, Kûgo Ginjô?

Ginjô though Yamamoto's speech was very clear and he couldn't find an answer to give. He understood leaving Ichigo was for the mission's sake even though he wanted to help his young lover. Aizen was a dangerous man and it was better to keep four eyes on this kind of man than just two. Yet he had to leave and shut up. Once again, Ginjô could see people were unfair with him; he never had the chance to stay with someone at all.

-Okay, but don't expect me to forget about Ichigo.

Yamamoto didn't expect much from a man like Ginjô because he knew Kûgo Ginjô was a man of one word and he knew Ginjô was very loyal with people he loved. He watched carefully Ginjô signing willingly the paper in front of him even though Yamamoto saw Ginjô's hand was trembling. He knew making him accept to leave his lover was a hard thing to ask yet he didn't have the choice: Kurosaki was the best for the task.

Then Ginjô left the office, slamming the door behind him. Yamamoto opened his eyes and his secretary put his pen on his own desk. Sasakibe knew perfectly how Yamamoto felt right now. He felt anger, wrath and satisfaction. Sasakibe knew his boss shouldn't feel such a feeling yet it couldn't be helped. Yamamoto never liked Ginjô because of his huge impact on people; Ginjô had this charisma which led people to follow him everywhere.

-Sir?

Yamamoto took a glance at Sasakibe and Sasakibe didn't dare ask his question. So he stayed quiet as he didn't want to face his boss right now. He was far too much fearsome for the moment.

-No, it's nothing.

Yamamoto nodded and turned away.

XOXOXOXOX

In the meantime, Ishida Uryû entered a cellar carrying a small plate with tea. He was supposed to give it to one of the prisoners in Mayuri's cellars, yet needed to take a sample of it, but didn't want to take one yet because he wanted to know what kind of affect the tea had on people.

He stood in front of one the smallest cellars and the woman in the cellar also stood. She seemed very glad to see that cup of tea obviously and Ishida took note of that. He was right after all: this expression showed him the tea was drugged.

Cursing himself he gave the small cup of tea to the poor woman in the cellar. He was a physician, not someone who willingly drugged people. He remembered when Aizen drugged him and he knew it had been one of the worst moments in his life. Aizen's drugs had hurt a lot yet Ishida had a feeling Mayuri's drug was different because it lead to an attachment to the drug.

-Take that, Miss.

The woman in the cellar smiled at him:

-You are so cute.

Ishida didn't like the way the woman talked to him because he was married to a wonderful woman and because she loved the cup of tea and the drug in it far too much. He promised to himself to remove a small part of the tea next time he had to bring one to the woman and analyze it.

He then left the cold room, otherwise Mayuri would suspect something as Ishida had the feeling Mayuri didn't like nor trust anyone.

-Is it done?

Ishida watched Mayuri with a submissive attitude.

-Yes, sir.

Mayuri smiled evilly.

-Good.

Then they left the cold cellars and climbed upstairs as Mayuri wanted to show something to Ishida. Mayuri claimed that showing him this secret that was a sign of trust, yet Ishida the feeling Mayuri wanted to buy his trust. So he kept calm and tried to analyze the situation. He had to show he was impressed and very glad about being the only one who was shown this secret. Ishida was a very good actor after all and he knew Kurosaki was one too, just at a lesser level.

Mayuri opened a small door hidden behind heavy curtains. Ishida frowned slightly and he hoped Mayuri didn't see his expression. He didn't want to jeopardize his cover. When he entered the room, he let out a small scream of surprise. Mayuri had hidden lots of weapons and Ishida knew those weapons would be useful for Mayuri's next actions. He feared Mayuri of course but he wished to take one of these weapons to kill Mayuri. This man was mad!

Then they left the room and Mayuri gave free time to Ishida because he was a very good man. So Ishida took the opportunity to leave the mansion in order to breathe and to call Ichigo to tell him his new discovery. He ought to be quick because Mayuri gave him just thirty minutes! He suddenly hoped he wasn't watched over and he took a glance over the gardens. No one was here, that was perfect. He dialed quickly.

-Ichigo?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to read my story, lovely and kind people who still want to read! <strong>

**Please review if you love it! :)**


End file.
